<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>TTS drabbles - First Kiss by Astrumiel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301105">TTS drabbles - First Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrumiel/pseuds/Astrumiel'>Astrumiel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TTS Ficlets and Drabbles [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Tarot Sequence - K.D. Edwards</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, M/M, OT3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:26:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrumiel/pseuds/Astrumiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brandon "Brand" Saint John/Addam Saint Nicholas, Brandon "Brand" Saint John/Rune Saint John/Addam Saint Nicholas, Rune Saint John/Addam Saint Nicholas, implied ot3 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TTS Ficlets and Drabbles [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>TTS drabbles - First Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It happens as a fair few other important moments in Brand's life did, in a moment both surprising and consuming.  He still has blood, guts and fuck knows what splattered on his clothes and gear, they're still technically on what could count as part of the battlefield and he's still shaking. Part adrenaline part relief sweeps through him, there's so much going on still. Echoes of the fight still ring in his ears, they always do after battles like this. He refuses to name this battle, it would make it more real than he wants it to be. They did it thought, somehow they did it. There's a call of his name it could be a shout or a whisper for all Brand knows right now, his head is still ringing but he turns towards the source. </p><p>There's still drying blood on his cheek as a shaking hand settles on his jaw and he can taste Addam's tears as warm, almost steady lips press against his.</p><p>It's like he's suspended for a moment. It figures that the times in his life when a kiss actually meant something he freezes, catching up just when Addam seems to be pulling away. He feels suspended for a moment this kiss of gratitude inexplicably makes him think of the only other kiss that he's felt so lost to. A poolside kiss, just as surprising, just as sweet, and just as frightening in how right it felt. </p><p>He kisses back this time before Addam can pull away completely - just like he had done with Rune and lets the kiss continued. He's not thirteen anymore, the world's far messier and more complicated than it had seemed them. So this time when he's kissed, he takes it. <br/>There's a wave of warmth and satisfaction on the other end of the bond and Brand nearly smiles against Addam's lips at how much Rune is holding back right now - poorly, (given how good this is Brand can't fault him for being filled with too much happiness to hold back) but holding back, all the same, to let them enjoy this for themselves</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>